Fermenty/II/VIII
Noc była chmurna i wietrzna, od północy ciągnęły nie skończonym szeregiem szare, bezkształtne chmury, podobne do porozrywanych bel bawełny: wiatr miękki prześwistywał i niósł szum lasów huczących w oddali jak burza, śnieg prószył mokrymi płatkami i opadał ciężko na ziemię. Andrzej szedł spiesznie, do Witowa było tylko pięć wiorst, ale śniegi i ta droga przez zaspy i zagony zmęczyły go potężnie. Ochłonął z gwałtowności, ale samowiedza nieszczęścia przenikała go żałością rozpaczliwą. Skarżył się w duchu tym obszarom nocy. Czuł się tak nieszczęśliwy, że przystawał i obrzucał przestrzenie wzrokiem błagającym o pomoc, o zmiłowanie i szedł dalej z tą niepewnością człowieka, który stracił drogę i znaleźć drugiej nie może. Do Witowskich pchała go siła przyzwyczajenia i to, że Witowski panował nad nim. Andrzej nie tylko go słuchał, ale wierzył mu zupełnie, bo w swoim osamotnieniu miał duszę przyjazną, przed którą mógł się wywnętrzać. Witowski nigdy go nie oszczędzał i zawsze ciął niby brzytwą sarkazmem, ale go kochał. Były to dwa szczyty; pierwszy, człowiek z ludu, silny i prosty, w połowie tylko okrzesany cywilizacją – i przerafinowany potomek wojewodów, histeryk prawie, a z pewnością neurastenik. Dopełniali się. Andrzej przeszedł most, bo wielki dom, dawny zameczek obronny stał na wysepce, i wszedł do przedpokoju. Lokaj w liberii oczyścił go ze śniegu. – Gdzie państwo? – W bibliotece. Przeszedł wielki ciemny salon, jakiś mniejszy pokoik i zatrzymał się przed zapuszczoną portierą, spoza której rozlegał się monotonny głos lektorki: "Panie! otom jest w przygodzie: ciało moje chore, a serce udręczone smutkiem, który je uciska. A teraz cóż powiem? Niech Twoja wola się stanie!" Nie słuchał więcej, odchylił portierę i wszedł. – Miałem posłać po ciebie – powiedział Witowski ściskając mu rękę. – Myślałam dzisiaj o panu! – odezwała się panna Jadwiga siedząca w głębokim fotelu. – Jedziesz z domu czy od narzeczonej? – Z domu przyszedłem... ale przeszkadzam, to zabiorę pani brata i wyjdę. – Nie, nie zgodzę się na to dzisiaj. Panno Aurelio, odłóżmy czytanie! – zwróciła się do lektorki, która zaraz wyszła. – Masz na dzisiaj dosyć Naśladowania!... namówiłam po raz pierwszy, żeby słuchał... – zwróciła się do Andrzeja. – I słuchałem. Dziwna rzecz, jak te słowa są przesiąknięte łzami, poddaniem się, ufnością bezgraniczną; ca w tym poezji! – Może jeszcze tak samo będziesz wierzył! – szepnęła jakimś srebrnym głosem, zwracając na niego cudne, ale bez blasku, martwe oczy. – Od zachwytu do wiary znacznie dalsza droga, niż nam się zdaje. – Sądzę, że nie. Zaczęli jedną z tych przesubtelnych rozmów, w których nie tylko słowa i pojęcia, ale ich najlżejsze odcienie rozcina się i przepatruje. Andrzej zwykle milczał, bo albo nie rozumiał, o czym. mówią, albo się nudził, ale dzisiaj opuścił się w krześle i nic nie słyszał zupełnie, a czuł się tak wyczerpany, rozbolały, zmiażdżony, że siedział w uroczystej ciszy duszy, omdlewający z nadmiaru cierpienia. – My mówimy, a pan Andrzej coś milczy zawzięcie. – Jeść mi się chce – powiedział szczerze, bo w tej chwili przypomniał sobie, że nie jadł od rana i głód zaczął mu ssać wnętrzności. – Od trzech dni mało co jadłem – usprawiedliwiał się. – O, to coś niezwykłego! co ci się stało? konie padły, owce zdychają? – O, nie, nie!... – zaprzeczał smutnie, nie odczuwając ironii. – Z rodziców które chore? – zapytała Jadwiga ze współczuciem – bo po głosie czuję, że pan cierpi. – Niesłychane! Andrzej cierpi i cierpi nie z powodu strat materialnych... aha, możeś ty chory? – Zdrów jestem, ale uważasz mnie za proste zwierzę, bez duszy i bez serca. – Nie, ale myślałem, że te organa nie funkcjonują u ciebie. – Więc za kogóż ty mnie masz? – zapytał mocno dotknięty. – W każdym razie za człowieka, a uważaj, że Jasinowskiemu już tego przyznać nie mogę. – Dziękuję, boć to zaszczyt być zakwalifikowanym przez ciebie do ludzkiego rodzaju. – Gatunku!... – poprawił Witowski unosząc głowę z. fotelu, na którym bujał. – A, tak, marnego, podłego, stadowego gatunku, który nie umie kochać, nie może cierpieć... tak, rozumiem cię, rozumiem was!... – zaczął się unosić, głos mu brzmiał goryczą i żalem, a w oczach płonął ponury ogień. – Któż ja jestem?... cham, prosty cham... bydlę prawie dla ciebie... o, tak, my nie cierpimy, my nie kochamy, my nie czujemy. Tak, cóż ja jestem? zwierzę pociągowe; człowiek, który widział tylko z cywilizacji ubranie i potrzeby niektóre; ty przecież mówisz mi codziennie o tym, bo sobie nie zadajesz trudu zajrzeć do mojego wnętrza, bo nie wierzysz, żebym mógł myśleć i zajmować się nie tylko końmi, gospodarstwem, lasem, ziemią... a zresztą, co mnie to obchodzi!... – dokończył ciszej i zamilkł. – Pan cierpi bardzo, panie Andrzeju?... pokaż się pan!... – ujęła go za rękę i podprowadziła pod lampę, okrytą jedwabnym, zielonym abażurem i z bliska zajrzała mu w oczy. – Bardzo pan cierpi... – szepnęła smutnie, usta jej drgnęły wielką litością. Wróciła do swojego fotelu, delikatnie rozpoznając drogę rękoma, bo sprzęty rysowały się jej niby we mgle niezdecydowanymi konturami. – Może poradzimy... jeśli można, powiedz pan, co się stało?... każde serce ludzkie, to wszechświat zaludniony miliardami bólów. Straszne, straszne!... – szeptała cicho i cudną głowę zwiesiła na piersi, a w martwych, wystygłych oczach błysnęły łzy. Andrzej poruszył się, spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością i uwielbieniem, ale pochwycił przelotnie wyraz twarzy Witowskiego, jakiś pogardliwy i całe wyznanie, jakie miał już na ustach, zamknął w sobie. Zesztywniał nagle, zapiął bezwiednie surdut, jakby go mroźne tchnienie owiało i podkręcając wąsa mówił, siląc się na spokój i obojętność: – Bagatela!... słowo pani daję... małe nieporozumienie domowe... – Domowe... – szepnął przeciągle Witowski leżąc w fotelu, zapatrzony w malowane na suficie Trytony dmące w muszle. – Ach! te niesnaski rodzinne są zwykle najboleśniejsze, bo sączą w duszę rozdrażnienie i złość, niby z czary pękniętej, kropla po kropli i ani się spostrzeże człowiek, jak znienawidził ten swój dom, przystań jedyną... jak przeklina; a to wszystko z powodu braku pobłażliwości, wyrozumienia. – Tak!... – szepnął znowu Witowski ziewając głośno. – Szczęście, że my ze Stefem nie kłócimy się nigdy, nawet w czasach najcięższej nędzy, kiedy nas dławiła w Londynie, żaden cień nie mącił naszego przywiązania. – Stawiają też państwa za wzór zgody i miłości rodzinnej. – I wariactwa! – dorzucił szyderczo Witowski. Przyniesiono stolik, pokryty potrawami, przed Andrzeja. Zaczął jeść chciwie. Milczenie zaległo pokój. Witowski patrzał wciąż w sufit z ironicznym, gryzącym wyrazem ust, a Jadwiga wstała i zaczęła chodzić wzdłuż pokoju, wyciągniętymi rękoma dotykając sprzętów i tą cudowną intuicją ślepych omijając zawady. – Kiedyż pan mnie zaznajomi z narzeczoną? Pragnę się jej dotknąć i poznać. Myślę, marzę nawet, że stworzymy sobie we czworo mocny związek dusz zbratanych, oddanych zupełnie sobie. – Liliowy bukiet dusz, związanych surowcem – rzucił Stefan spoglądając na Andrzeja. Andrzej udał, że nie rozumie przycinku. – To moje głębokie marzenie: mieć naokoło siebie dużo dobrych ludzi i wtedy, kiedy już świat zniknie zupełnie dla moich oczu, kiedy ta wielka noc zatopi moje ciało, czuć przy sobie serca dobre i czerpać z ich życia trochę sił do znoszenia ciężaru własnej egzystencji. O, to są egoistyczne uczucia, wiem; ale tak mi trudno się ich wyrzec, tak trudno... – mówiła stojąc na środku pokoju z oczyma wzniesionymi do góry i z rękoma wyciągniętymi. – Nie mogę znaleźć innej radości, a chociaż nie mam prawa już do żadnej... – Ada! – powiedział z uczuciem Witowski podchodząc do niej. – Nie mów tak, nie myśl o tym, bo mnie to rozdziera i ciebie wzburza, i przyśpiesza ten kres straszny. Nie mów, uśmiechnij się, siostro! – prosił głębokim, przejętym łzami głosem, bo jej twarz jasna, wzniesiona nieco, była pełna surowości bólu, jaki szarpał jej sercem. Dotknęła się jego twarzy jakimś matczynym, pełnym czułości ruchem i uśmiech, podobny do uśmiechów kwiatów konających, przysypanych ziemią, wykwit! na bladych ustach. – Myśli są niby ptaki; zrywają się z gałęzi, aby usiąść na drugiej, ale padają daleko, daleko, daleko... bo już w locie spostrzegłszy wynioślejszy wierzchołek wirują dokoła niego, nim spostrzegą, że i tam odpoczynku nie ma... Kiedy mnie pan zaznajomi z narzeczoną?... chciałabym ją poznać jak najprędzej. Stef mówił, że taka piękna!... – Nie mam już narzeczonej!... – odpowiedział wolnym, drżącym głosem. – O, o, o!... – wymawiał wolno Witowski leżąc znowu w fotelu i odrywał zwolna oczy z sufitu, i coraz silniej świecił nimi przenosząc je na twarz Andrzeja. – I marzenia są jak ptaki, gdyż krążą upojone siłą własną, weselem, pięknem, radością czystą istnienia i wtedy zdają się dosięgać słońca, i świat zabarwiać; a jastrząb spada i rozbija harmonię, i ginie radość, uniesienie... i glinie szczęście, i giną marzenia; złe wieści, to jastrzębie, co szponami wiszą u serc i krzyczą: śmierć i zatracenie! Bardzo bolesną wieść pan przyniósł, bardzo... – mówiła ze smutkiem. – Złe wieści, to wilki, to węże, co oplatają serca i mózgi potwornymi skrętami i gryzą... gryzą... gryzą... – powtarzał wolno Witowski z wykrzywioną twarzą i takim ciężkim i bolesnym głosem, jakby wszystkie żmije bólów ocknęły się w nim i zaczęły mu gryźć duszę. – Dobranoc! – powiedział Andrzej powstając nagle od nie dokończonego jedzenia, bo ton ich słów, wyrazy ich twarzy, ta tragiczna cisza pokoju i przypomnienia schwyciły go za gardło okropnym łkaniem i serce ścisnęły mu tak strasznie, że nie mógł nic więcej mówić i wyszedł. I szedł z powrotem tymi samymi polami i jakby ze śmiercią w sobie – i przez łzy, które mu przysłaniały oczy, przez ból, przez całą nędzę swojego stanu szeptał chwilami: – Janka!... Janka!... – i wyciągał ręce do tych bezmiernych, pustych przestrzeni niebios, w których gdzieniegdzie w przerażającej głębi migotały gwiazdy, przysłaniane chmurami, pędzącymi z szaloną szybkością. – Biedny człowiek! ta miłość tak go podnosiła i tak uszczęśliwiała!... – szepnęła ze współczuciem Jadwiga. – Tak, ale ta boleść go uczłowieczy. – Biedny człowiek, czym on żyć będzie? przecież w tę miłość włożył całego siebie. Zostaniesz?... pójdę się modlić... – Ada! znowu wzruszenie?... a czyż my nie cierpimy? On mniej cierpi, bo cierpi jak człowiek dziki" który tylko czuje; ale my srożej, bo uświadamiamy sobie i nie widzimy ratunku na ból. Rano pojadę do niego, rozpytam, będę chciał ich pogodzić. – Dobranoc! – Dotknęła ustami jego czoła, przesunęła ręką po włosach i twarzy i wyszła. Szła długim, sklepionym korytarzem, pociętym z jednej strony oknami, zupełnie klasztornymi, bo w głębokich niszach wisiały wielkie krzyże, oświecone lampkami oliwnymi. Dotykała się ich, przystawała chwilę w głębokim skupieniu przed każdym i weszła do ogromnej kaplicy. Była to dawna zamkowa kaplica, zajmująca narożną dwupiętrową basztę, zupełnie bez ozdób i przerażająca swoją surowością i ciszą kamienną. Ściany były czarne od starości, poplamione zielonawymi plamami wilgoci, która ściekała na posadzkę kamienną ułożoną z tafli białych i czerwonych. Kilka wąskich i długich strzelnic w środku murów nie przepuszczało prawie światła, tak były zasnute pajęczyną. Od wiązań dachowych spuszczał się prosty sznur i trzymał lampę, podobną do róży złotej, która drżała ustawicznie i rozsypywała nieco blasków zimnych na klęcznik stojący pod nią i na prosty ołtarz, na którym stało sześć żelaznych lichtarzy, z żółtymi woskowymi świecami. Na tle tej czarności grobowej, nad ołtarzem, wisiał ogromny Chrystus z kości słoniowej, przepyszna kopia z Donatella, z pałacu Pitti; dwie lampki o purpurowych szkłach, stojące pomiędzy lichtarzami, rzucały krwawy refleks na Ukrzyżowanego, którego głowa zwieszona bezsilnie na piersiach, tragiczna smutkiem, wychylała się z cieniów i jakąś nadludzką bladością promieniowała. Jadwiga uklękła na klęczniku i zatopiła się w modlitwie. Category:Fermenty